Being Loved by a Crooked Jawed
by CorySupporter
Summary: What happens when Ashley's bestfriend organize a blind date for her with Joey Richter from Team Starkid? May contains swears. I will probably introduce the other Starkids later. Has nothing to do with Starship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, here's my first fanfiction ever, Being Loved by a Crooked Jawed. I just want to make sure you all know that English's not my first language, so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. And, sorry if it's so short, I just wanted to see if someone was interested in this in the first place. Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

* * *

''Kait! I don't know what to wear! Help me please!'' I screamed. Being a girl sucks sometimes...

''I already told you what to wear! We spent the whole day yesterday figuring it out!'' She screamed back.

'' I know, but it doesn't feel right anymore!'' I replied, looking at the outfit laying on my bed. It was a red flannel shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. ''I feel like it's not classy enough''

''Come on, Ash, he won't judge you on your appearance, I know it! You're stunning anyway!'' Said my best friend, Kaitlin, making her way in my room while I was brushing my blond hair for the 100th time.

''Says the girl who looks like a model...'' I replied, still worrying about my hair.

It was true. Even if she wasn't tall, she had long, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, without even a hint of fat on her whole body. She kinda looked like Lauren Lopez which wasn't surprising since she was her cousin. Yep, you heard right, her cousin. But don't get me wrong, I haven't met any Starkid yet, except Lauren one time, at Kaitlin's Christmas party of last year. Kaitlin was kinda new in my life, I've only known her for 1 year and a half, but it was enough for us. We lived together in a little apartment in Chicago and we were both going to the U of M. Typical for Starkids fans, I know but I enjoyed acting and wanted to do it for the rest of my life.

''First, I do NOT look like a model, YOU do. And I'm pretty sure this guy will fall in love with you the moment he'll look in your green eyes. ''

''But you just said that he wasn't going to judge me by my appearance...It's not like you know him, anyway, am I right?'' I asked with a mischievous smile.

''I do! Well, not personally, but I promise that when you'll see him you'll understand. It's not like it was a date, anyway.'' She replied. I sighed. I'm warning you now, she says anyway a lot.

''Well, actually it's called a blind date, so I guess you're wrong.'' I said with a grin. She just shook her head and almost kicked me out of our apartment.

''You better go, now, or you'll be late!''

* * *

So, I'm going to explain how this happened. We just came back from one of her friend's party  
and we were both drunk. In the party, we played spin the bottle and Kaitlin ended kissing another - super hot I must say - guy. I was complaining about never going to meet the one (yes, I believe in love at first sight) when she decided that she had enough. As soon as we arrived at the apartment, she took the phone and called some random person to arrange a blind date between it's friend and I. She never told me the guy's name, but assured me he was supermegafoxyawesomehot._ ''Not as hot as Joe Walker, of course, but almost'_' For those of you who don't know who Joe Walker is, well, you must live in Narnia. No seriously, he is Kaitlin's celebrity crush, and he's actually hot, so the guy I'm meeting today must be cute because coming from Kaitlin, being compared to Walker is a huge compliment.

So, here I was, in this little coffee shop in Chicago, waiting for someone to show up. I walked in and ordered a small mocha before taking a table in the left corner of the shop. The only problem was, nobody showed up, even after 20 minutes. Damn, I knew guys were late, but, come on, this was a little excessive. I sighed and took a sip of my mocha before calling Kaitlin. If this was some kind of sick joke, she was going to regret it.

''Hey, Ashley! Have you met him?'' She answered, without letting me the time to put in a single word.

''Because he was supposed to be there?'' I asked angrily. ''If so, well, he isn't.''

''Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry! Give me a minute I'll call him and text you his answer alright?'' She sounded sincere.

''Alright.'' I said, then I hung up.

I took another sip of my drink and scanned the coffee shop. It was the first time I ever came here, but definitely not the last, I thought. I then felt my phone buzzing through my pocket.

_Kaitlin : He says he's there. He's sitting in the right corner, and is also looking for you._

I smiled to myself. Maybe I wasn't forever alone then.

_ Ashley : Kk, thanks. I'll text you back when I'll find him._

I putted my phone back in my pocket and once again scanned the shop, more focusing on the right corner. It was easy since there wasn't any guy there except - I almost screamed in surprise as I saw him. It was impossible. There was no fucking way she could have arranged a date with THIS guy.

_Ashley : KAITLIN! Did you really make me up a blind date with JOEY FREAKING RICHTER?!_

I held my breath while waiting for her reply. This was not happening. It was a dream. It needed to be. But...

_ Kaitlin : Maybe... ;) See ya later, tell me how it went!_

* * *

_A/N : How is it so far? See ya next time ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter two, it's still a little bit short but it's better than nothing, I guess! I just wanted to say thank you to ****_HeStoleItMyHeart_**** for the first review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar/spelling errors!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Joey Richter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about him...

* * *

I looked at Joey again, still not sure of what was happening. I was on a freaking blind date with _Joey Richter_! I took a deep breath and walked to him. I was a few steps away from his table when he turned his head and looked at me, right in the eyes. I'm not sure what happened there, all I know is that one second I was completely submerged by Joey's brown eyes and the other, there was coffee all over me.

''Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!'' I heard, coming from my right. I looked there to see a young lady, probably 16 years old, looking ashamed with an empty cup of coffee in her hands.

''It's- it's okay, I'll just get some towels to clean up a little bit'' I said, still in shock.

''Don't worry, I've got some here'' I heard in a voice I knew. _Oh god, please, no_. I looked at Joey, who was handing me the towels.

''Hum, t-thanks, Joey'' He frowned. Oh shit, he knew I knew who he was. _Think Ashley think_!

''You know my name?'' He asked, looking slightly confused. I continued to clean myself, avoiding his eyes.

'' Well, I was supposed to meet a guy here with a crooked jaw and I had been told his name was Joey.'' I replied as I finished to clean myself up.

''Oh...Well, you're right then.'' He said, with and adorable crooked half smile. Damn that smile.

I looked at myself one last time, trying to figure out if my outfit was completely ruined.

''Do you need more towels?'' Joey asked. I shook my head and looked at him.

''Nah, I'm fine. So, wanna sit down?'' I asked, gesturing to my table. He nodded and was about to sit when he suddenly stopped.

''Wait, what's your name? You didn't mention it, and I can't sit with a stranger, that's a thing my mama taught me.''

I laughed before telling him my name. He then asked what I was doing for living, and I told him the entire story and introduced him to Kaitlin.

''Wait. Is Kaitlin Lauren's cousin?'' He asked at some point in the conversation.

''Yeah! Yeah, she is!'' I said, before I could contain myself. So, Kaitlin knew Joey and never told me? I had 2 words to say to this girl...

''And how do you know who is Lauren?'' _Oh crap. AGAIN_. I needed to ask something that I should know if I was a fan...

''Well, Kaitlin mentioned a Lauren one time, and well I guessed it was the same person...Anyway, enough talking about me, what do you do for living?''

He looked kinda surprised by my question, as if he wasn't waiting for that._ Great. Now he can't prove I'm a fan._

''I am in a group called Starlkid...''

''And what exactly do you guys do, in Starkid?'' I asked as if I was completely clueless about what was Starkid.

''We, hum... Do musicals comedies or parodies...'' He answered. I loved how his eyes lighted up when he talked about what he loved.

''How many you guys have done until now? And why have I never heard of that before?'' I asked again, still playing the clueless girl card.

''A few, actually. And maybe it's because we put them on Youtube, that's why. Like, even if we do some shows live, some of our fans are on the other side of the world so we put them on the Internet to make sure they can watch the play. ''

He continued to explain to me what Starkid was, and honestly, it was kinda boring since I knew all of that but it gave me the opportunity to stare at him without having to give an excuse, and all I had to do was to nod sometimes to make sure he didn't know what I was really doing.

''Wait a second, I have a call. I'll be right back.'' He said as he walked away to take the phone call. He came back and pouted.

''I gotta go. We have a unscheduled rehearsal in 10 minutes and I need to stop by my apartment to grab my things. I'm sorry, I would've liked to get to know you more. You seem like a nice girl, and I'm sure my friends would enjoy meeting you!'' He said, and he looked kinda sad.

I got up, a little bit sad, but I knew that we couldn't sit here and talk for ever. I decided to make a move.

''Do you come here frequently?'' I asked, looking for my phone in my bag.

''Yeah, weekly actually. Why are you asking?'' He replied, slightly confused. Whoa. I didn't know Joey liked coffee shops.

''Maybe we can meet exchange numbers?'' I said with a mysterious smile. Yeah, I know, flirting with a celebrity isn't the best thing to do..

''Thought you'd never ask.'' He answered, handing me his phone. I sighed mentally, I was afraid he would've said no. I was typing my number in his phone when he received a text from Brian.

''Dude, hurry up. If it can help, Lo bought some food.'' I said in what I hoped was sounding like Brian's voice.

''Whoa. You sounded just like him.'' He exclaimed as he gave my phone back. ''But I guess I really have to go now, see you again soon!'' He finished.

''Goodbye, Joey! See you soon!'' I screamed as he was leaving the coffee shop.

''I love you.'' I whispered.

* * *

_Reviews? Thanks xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am__so sorry for not updating! But I have an excuse...I finished the first version of this chapter 9 days ago, but my computer crashed as I was editing it and I lost the whole chapter! I wrote it all over again and finished it this morning but I didn't have the time to upload it. But as a reward for your patience, here's a extra long chapter! Chapter 4 is already taking form in my head and I just need to write down what I thought about. Also, it might take a bit longer than the last time because you know school sucks and it's christmas soon and that kind of stuff... So, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S: Have you guys watched Twisted?! It's SO good! They started from AVPM and now, this. :')_

* * *

"Ash, you need to calm down a second here. It's been only 2 days. Relax, I'm sure he'll call you soon." Said Kaitlin as I asked her the same question for the 500th time.

I know it's only been two days, I am not stupid. But it's not like writing a simple text message took an hour!

"But what if he doesn't?! What if he doesn't want to hear more about me? What if he just said that he wanted to talk more to be polite?" I asked, still worried.

"He didn't. If he did, he's an asshole. Don't look at me like that, every guy that doesn't want to be with you is an asshole." She said with a small smile in an attempt to cheer me up.

It kind of worked, but coming from my best friend, I needed more.

"Even Joe Walker?" I replied with a mischievous smile, knowing that he was her favorite person in the entire world.

"Well, I meant everyone except him of c- don't you dare pout at me! I would never say that about Joe Wal- OKAY FINE EVEN WALKER!" She screamed as she saw the handful of baby carrots I was about to throw at her.

"Those are for dinner and you better keep them if you don't want to go out and buy another bag" She continued, trying to sound serious.

"Yeah right, like I am going outside today." I replied, looking at the window where the snow was falling and the wind was blowing.

"I bet you would if I said Joey was waiting outside..."

"WHAT?! He is waiting outside and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled, already running trough the apartment to put my coat on.

"Woah, relax a bit, Ash. He isn't there. Do you really think I would have hidden that from you?" She asked, still a bit amused.

I walked back to the kitchen where we were making dinner and looked at her. There was still one question I needed to ask.

"You did hide the fact that you knew him. How did you get his number anyway?" I tried.

"Lauren gave it to me when I told her I needed to find a guy for you. She asked what kind of guy you liked and I joked that you had a crush on Joey and she just gave me his number pretending we couldn't know if we didn't try."

"I do NOT have a crush on Joey. I have, or had, I don't know now, a celebrity crush, which is totally different." I explained, faking being mad at her.

"And what exactly is the difference?!" Kait teased.

"I didn't know him before. Now I do, and frankly, he's more like the best friend type of guy." I replied, trying to hide what I was truly feeling.

"Then you should be happy he wants to hangout with you tomorrow." She said, suddenly serious.

She had me one time, but this time I wasn't going to let that work. I just rolled my eyes at her as a reply.

"Don't look at me like that, he just texted me asking if you had something tomorrow." She replied, handing me her phone.

I didn't took it, still unsure what to think.

"So now you're texting him?" I asked, half-jokingly.

She shrugged, seeming as clueless as me. "Maybe Lauren gave him my number and he just wants to make sure you're free tomorrow. Then he can know what you think about him, depending on your answer."

"Alright. But let's eat, I'm starving." I said, pretending not to care, when really, I could feel something warm and fuzzy inside of me.

I sat down at the table and told Kaitlin to tell him I was free the entire day. And she was right when she thought Joey just wanted to check if I was free because a few minutes after Kait put her phone down I felt mine shaking in my pocket. I decided to pretend I had a social life (which wasn't the case) and to answer it after dinner.

* * *

"So, I'm taking you to the place my friends and me call the Starkid Manor. Nobody will be there, except maybe Lauren, so it won't change much since I think you already know her?" Joey asked when he called me the next day to plan our "date". Well, we were just hanging out, and it wasn't a date, for what I could tell.

"Alright. Do you want me to bring something? Like a board game or a movie?" I replied.

"I already planned something. I want to show you the first musical the Starkids ever made. It's a parody of Harry Potter, I think you'll like it." He said, sounding excited.

_I already like it, Joey. _

"So, I'll be there in 20 minutes. See ya soon!" He continued as he hung up.

I turned off the phone and was about to get ready when...

"So, you and Joey are going on a date?"

"Shut up Kait. It's not a date. You're just jealous. But you're my best friend so if I can get Joe's number I'll give it to you" I replied, closing my bedroom door. I could hear her fangirling from there.

I took a moment to think about my life. About a week ago, I was completely convinced I was going to be forever alone for the rest of my life. Then, my best friend Kaitlin organized a blind date with Joey Richter, whose number has been given by her famous cousin, Lauren Lopez. I never heard of her interacting with Kait before (except in those family parties and all) and now, poof! she was entering my life. Who knows, maybe some of the other Starkids were going to be my friends too?

"Ya know Joey's waiting outside huh honey?" I hear Kaitlin scream from the kitchen.

Shit.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I love you thanks again!" I screamed as I stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"So, this is what we call the Starkid manor." Announced Joey with a theatrical gesture as we got out of his car.

Even in my dreams I never thought I could see that place. It was like the dream of every Starkid fan in the world!

"Pretty nice." I said, trying to sound calm even if I was almost having a heart attack.

"Thanks... Lauren?! Are you in there?!" He screamed as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, but I'm just grabbing something to eat and I'm leaving you two alone!" Screamed someone (Lauren I guess) from what I suppose was the kitchen.

I was right, about ten seconds later, Lauren came from the other side of the house and waved to me before putting her coat on. She even took the time to warn Joey about things I think he knew.

"So, Joey, you know you need to turn off the lights when you leave a room and to replace the things you took like you never used them and you need-" She began in a motherly tone, trying to sound serious, but I noticed the smile creeping on her face.

"Alright Lolo, no need to play the Mama Bear we both know you never do that anyway. Now stop talking, or I'm gonna kick you out. Goodbye!" Joey replied playfully while pushing her towards the door.

"I love you Joey-boo! Goodbye!" Lauren screamed as the door shut.

I knew something like that was gonna happen. Joey and Lauren were always teasing each others, just as I imagined it would be.

"Don't worry about Lauren, she's not always like that. She doesn't even know what the word clean means, it's just because the last time one of the boys brought a girl here, it turned out we couldn't even walk without breaking something." Joey looked at me, seeming amused.

"What?" I asked, worried. Was something stuck between my teeth? Or worse, did a horrible button was creeping on my nose?

"Your cheeks are all red. But don't worry about what I said about the girl. I wasn't the one who brought her here" He continued with his adorable half-smile.

"Oh." Was all I could reply.

"We better start the musical, it's about three hours long. But first, I need food. I already told you I was a food addict I think?" He asked.

I nodded before following him in the kitchen. I couldn't prevent my mouth from dropping. The amount of food they kept there was huge! No wonder why they were all food addicts, they had like every brand of everything! We finally chose a bag of M&Ms and some chocolate over at least 100 brands of candy and headed to the living room.

"Okay, I'm warning you, the quality is pretty shitty but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to recognize me anyway." He joked.

I let out a small giggle. I could recognize him everywhere! I also noticed that the space between us was less than it should be between two people who barely know each other but it wasn't like I was gonna complain. The show started and I couldn't help but laughed at how young Darren was when he began to sing.

"What?" Joey asked, not taking his eyes of the screen, smiling to himself.

"He looks like that guy from Glee. Darren Criss, but with no gel and a bigger afro." I said, pretending I wasn't sure if it was him or not.

"Woah, you're pretty good. It's actually him, when he was at the U, but he left a couple of years after. He still writes music for us tho." He answered, looking at me this time.

I smiled and continued to watch the show. I kinda felt bad about lying to Joey and I knew I would need to tell him eventually or he would find out by himself. I wasn't really the best at keeping secrets. We had a lot of fun, laughing about jokes we both knew and Joey even sang along some of the songs. At some point, he put his arm around me and it was really the best afternoon I could have wished for. But every perfect moment has an end and mine ended when Joey suddenly paused the musical in the middle of a song.

"Ashley, have you watched this before?" He asked with an expression I couldn't define.

Oh shit. I knew he would find out but I wasn't expecting it so soon!

"Huh...Well, now that I think of it, I might have watched it with Kaitlin once..." I replied, feeling really embarrassed. What do you do when the guy you were crushing on since forever discovers you lied to him when something finally could happen between you and him?

"Only once? Don't lie to me, I watched you while you thought I was watching and you were mounting like, every single words." He continued, as he removed his arm from around me, his expression getting harder.

I didn't know what to say. All I wanted was to disappear into the ground and never come back.

"You know what Starkid is and do right? You knew it before I told you. You lied to me"

I nodded, tears menacing to fall. The worst part was that he didn't reply, he just sighed and got up. I could see that I hurt him by lying to him. I think it wasn't even the fact that I knew what Starkid was, but the way I lied to him, and I could understand that. We didn't even have what could be called a relationship that I was already ruining it.

"I think I should leave." I said as I grabbed my things and walked to the entrance.

I looked at him one last time. He was now sitting on the couch and seemed sad, and all I wanted was to hug him and tell him how sorry I was but I doubted it was the right time to say it.

Once I was outside the manor, I took my phone and called Kait for her to pick me up.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts? :) And be ready to meet more Starkids in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

*Not edited*

**H_ey guys! So, sorry for not updating sooner but it was the holidays and right before exam week and the school production! Take this as my New Year present and I hope you have a year filled with happiness and joy! _**

**_And if you were worrying, I don't really know where this is going I just go with what comes in my mind when I write._**

**_Also, I introduced other Starkids in this chapter but they react how I think they would so maybe they aren't really like that :)_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Starkids...All I own are Ashley and Kaitlin's characters _

It has been two weeks since Joey and me watched AVPM together. Two weeks since we last talked. It told Kaitlin the entire story and she tried to cheer me up but even the tons of clothes we bought together 3 days ago couldn't help. I was an emotional wreck and all I was doing was laying in bed all day.I tried to call Joey or to text him a thousand times but I always ended up deleting the texts and the only time I actually called him he didn't took my call. Last week, Kait suggested that I could try the coffee shop where we first met but he wasn't there and I didn't have the courage to go back again.

Lauren came to see Kait the day before yesterday (The fact that Lauren is now close to Kait still surprise me even if she assured me they were close before but Lo just didn't have the time) and brought some news for me. According to her, Joey wasn't at his best too and this may sound selfish, but I was kinda happy to hear those news since it meant that we actually had something before I ruined everything. I also learned that she was throwing a New Year party at the Starkid manor with all the Starkids except maybe Darren because of Glee and some other stuff and that she wanted Kaitlin and me to come.  
My first reaction was to refuse but I needed to apologize to Joey. And to be honest, I was really depressed but not enough to miss the one opportunity to meet the Starkids all together.

* * *

"Kait, are you ready? We'll be late if we don't leave soon!" I asked, a bit annoyed by the time my bestfriend was taking to get ready.

"Coming!" I heard from the other side of our tiny little apartment.

I sighed, loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up I had to wait a least 30 minutes for you last time so don't complain!" She said as she opened the door and took the key of our car.

"Yeah right but I was the one who was going to be late. Now it's both of us."

* * *

We arrived at the Starkid manor and I couldn't help but felt a little sad because it brought some bad memories. But my sadness disappeared as soon as we knocked the door. I was going to meet the Starkids!

"Oh...look what we got here...Two stunning girls! You must be Lauren's cousin!" Said Joe Walker as he opened the door. I could almost hear Kait's heartbeat fastening. I waited for her to say something but after a while it became awkward, Joe was just standing here looking at us and Kait was speechless.

"Um, hi Joe. I'm not Lauren's cousin, she is." I replied, gesturing toward Kaitlin. "I'm Ashley. her best friend."

"Alright. Come in then, I think Lo's was waiting for you." He said as he fully opened the door. Kaitlin followed him in and I think she went in the kitchen or something with Joe because I couldn't find any of them. Well, she could finally meet her celebrity crush so I guess I was happy for her.

As soon as I walked in, my eyes scanned the room but I just managed to catch a glance a Joey before he disappeared. I was going to look for him when I met another pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Sorry" I apologized, since I almost bumped into the person.

"It's alright. I'm -"

"B-Hole, I know." I replied with a smile.

He smirked and turned to look at his friends. "Hey guys, I'm so famous this girl knows my name!"

"Brian you're so stupid, can't you see her bracelets?" I heard Dylan shouting from the other side of the room. I laughed to myself as Brian pouted. I was wearing my Starkids bracelets on purpose.

I was awkwardly standing there with Brian so I scanned the room again for Kaitlin. I spotted her in the corner talking with Joe and Brian R so I decided she could make it without me.

I looked at Brian H. and I don't know why but I felt the need to tell him what I was going to do.

"I'm going to talk to the girls over here since I have nothing else to do except awkwardly standing here"

"Ok then. I think I might go with you since I have nothing to do as well"

I just laughed because it always turned out I was siting in the corner by myself at every party I was going but it seemed like I wasn't the only one with this problem.

"Hey! Look who's coming!" Shouted Lauren as she saw me and Brian approaching.

"Hi Lo. Hi Jaime, Meredith, Denise." I said, a little bit impressed by them. They looked so beautiful and they were basically my idols so it was really a big thing to talk to them like that.

"Hello! You must be Ashley?" Asked Jaime.

"That's me. Do you mind if Brian and me sit here?"

"Not you but Brian can't. It a girl place only." Said Meredith with a grin.

Brian muttered something under his breath but walked away.

"So, now that he's gone, can you explain what happened with Joey?" Asked Lauren. The three other girls didn't seem to know what she was talking about so I explained the thing to them.

"Joey and me went on a blind date together." The girl all exploded in awws except Lauren and I couldn't help but smiled a little. "But I didn't mention him I was a Starkid fan so when we watched AVPM together he figured it out I lied to him and what we had stopped there."

"That's why he's been like that since last week. You know what? You two need to talk." Advised Denise.

"I can't find him. He's avoiding me"

"Well, I can organize a game with everybody so you'll just have to catch him after." She proposed.

I didn't know if it was going to work but I saw Lauren's eyes lighting so I knew that if it didn't work then at least I would be fun.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY PUSH THE POTATO?" Screamed Lauren. Sometimes you just wonder how a loud voice can come from such a little person. Her proposition was answered with laughers and screams. I didn't know what push the potato was but I knew that I was going to like it.

"And erm what exactly is the point of this game?"

"Let me explain because I think you & Kaitlin are the only ones who don't know how to play. It's pretty simple. You put a potato in tights that you put around your waist, like a belt, so the potato will touch the ground in front of you. Than you put another normal sized potato in front of you and with the one in the tights you push it!" She explained with excitement.

I wasn't sure I understood but it seemed like a silly name.

"How do we push it? And what's the point?"

"You push it by balancing the potato in the tights with your pelvis. And the first one at the other side of the room win the game or whatever you want."

Wow. It looked definitely like the best party game ever. Much better than _Spin the Bottle_ or_ 7 minutes in Heaven_. I pictured us playing that and almost laughed out loud as I was tying the tights around my waist. I tried to move my own potato and was failing when I heard someone knocking on the door. Suddenly, a voice I knew for hearing it on Glee so many times filled the room.

"You guys were planning on playing Push the Potato without me?! Y'all know that I'll win this shit maybe that's why!"

Oh my freaking god. Darren Criss. Here. In the same room as me. With all the Starkids. I was going to have a hearth attack. I was able to stay calm until then but now I just couldn't even.

Me and Kaitlin made eye contact and we thought the same thing. If we somehow managed to win this game, he would sing to us. We had different Starkid crushes but when it came to Darren, it was unhealthy for both of us. We weren't in love with him, it was more like an obsession. Like if you gave me the choice between him and Joey, I would choose Joey but I would still fangirl over Darren all day long .

They all said their hellos to Darren but he wanted to play so badly we almost immediately started.

As I watched the others play, I couldn't help but thought about how wanky this game was. It looked like we were all having sex with mister invisible.

I couldn't help but noticed that Joey was right after Jeff, who was behind Darren, the first. Lauren was following and I was side by side with both Kaitlin and Jaime, Joe right behind us. I tried to go faster but god this game was fucking hard!

"I won!" Screamed Darren as his potato hit the wall.

Too bad for the song then. I needed to catch Joey anyway because I had the feeling he was going to disappear soon.

Funny that as I thought that, I caught him looking at me before eclipsing in the kitchen, which was empty since everybody was still here arguing on Darren's victory and why he always win at this kind of games.

"You're not going to escape easily this time" I said to myself as I followed Joey in the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen he was siting at the table, looking at the wall in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure you would've won if Darren wasn't there. He wouldn't stop hitting the other's potato!" I said, trying to open the conversation without hitting the center.

"Yeah, he always does that anyway." He replied without even looking at me.

"Listen Joey, we can't keep going like that. I lied to you, I'm sorry. But it's not like it was something big! Do you really hate me now because I am a fan?!" I asked, trying to stay calm but boiling inside. I had not realized that I was mad at him for reacting like that but he overreacted and I saw it now.

He stood up and looked at me straight in the eyes before replying.

"I don't give a shit if you're a fan or not. I'm in love with you, Ashley but how are we supposed to build a relationship if you lie to me like that?! I know it's just a small thing that nobody cares about but if you lie to me about those kind of things how do you think I think you will react over bigger things?"

I stood here in shock, my mouth falling open. Did he just say he was in love with me?!

"Listen, I'm sorry. We both did something wrong and I just…." He continued, running his hand through his hair.

"I understand. I'm sorry too. I promise I will never lie to you again." I replied calmly but I was still not over the fact that he said he was in love with me and that he wanted to build a relationship.

My heartbeat got faster as I realized how close we were standing to each other. I looked in his hazel eyes and I knew my legs were turning into Jell-O. I couldn't help but broke the eye contact to look at his lips…

"GUYS IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT WE'RE GOING TO DO THE MIDNIGHT COUTDOWN!" Yelled Kaitlin as she ran to hug me.

She completely ruined the moment Joey and me just shared but I didn't have the time to be mad at her because drunk Kaitlin was never something good. Shewas practically dragging me outside the kitchen so I gave Joey an apologizing look and followed her in the living room. Everybody was waiting and as soon as I arrived, followed by Joey, they started the countdown. 2014 was (already) just a few minutes away!

I chatted a bit with the people I didn't talk too sooner but what Joey said was still in the back of my mind. We started the countdown 1 minute before midnight and as we finished it and wished eachother joy, love and all the blabla, I couldn't help but looked at him.

I mentally sighed as I was talking to Dylan. I guess midnight kisses only happened in books…

* * *

_ A/N : Happy New Year again! Sorry I'm a bit late, I wanted to post it on midnight but I was at party…. I also wanted to say something completely out of subject but we played Push the Potato at one of my Christmas parties and seriously, it's like the best game ever!_


End file.
